Sucked Into the Books
by Trapped Inside The Box
Summary: What happens when a Harry Potter obsessed girl and five boys that she knows happen to get sucked into the magical world of spells and enchantments? Well you'll have to read to find out ;     A/N.Need a better name and rated T because I'm paraniod.


**A/N Hey this is my first fanfiction! I know I said I would start witha reading the books fic, but I had a plot bunny and I just had to upload it (: I don't really know what else to say other than I don't own anything Harry Potter (even though none of that is in this chapter) and all of that belongs to J., the only things I own are the characters mentioned in this chapter, which you will get more info on at the bottom. PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM, I NEED YOUR HELP! Thank You (: xxx**

* * *

><p>The rain was pouring outside, the sky black like ink, the lightning souring across the sky. I stared out my window, wondering what it would be like to be anyone else but me, plain, bland, boring me. I watched my reflection in my bedroom window, my dull, dark brown curly hair falling into my even more ordinary dark brown eyes. On many girls this can be seen as pretty, on some even beautiful, but on me it was just...there. I looked at myself against the starless sky and wondered if I started all over again, from a young age, and did everything differently, changed my diet and exercise habits and tried to make myself better, would it make a difference? Would the guys I like notice me? Would the bullies stop picking on me and calling me ugly? Or would it not make a difference at all. Would I just look the same? Would it be worse if I tried to change? I don't even know why I'm thinking about this, it's not like I could do anything about it. I reached up and put my hand against the cold window and gazed at the lightning dancing in the sky. It all looked so beautiful against the ebony blanket, looking as if it was so close you could touch it. Involuntarily, I started to lean closer against the window, trying to see more and more of the electricity flickering through the atmosphere. As my nose started to press against the glass, there was a sudden current pulsing through the window and me. I was frown back by the force of the shock, bashing into the opposite wall. My head snapped back and smacked against a nail sticking out the wall, and the only thing I remember before I blacked out was a bright blue light, and a lurch in my stomach.<p>

* * *

><p>I'd had another argument with my Dad about my scores at school. It's not like I didn't try, and it's not like I didn't get good marks, I did, but they just didn't seem good enough for Dad anymore. I was getting C's to A*'s in all my subjects, but unless I was getting A*'s in everything and near enough full marks, then he isn't happy. This was our 5th argument about it this week, and it was starting to affect my football, one of the only things I was good at and enjoyed. Now he was threatening to stop me playing! I started out my window, wondering what to do about it all. I started at my reflexion in the glass, my light brown hair, a normal length for a boy, ruffled from me running my hands through it in anger, my blue eyes started back at me with red on my cheeks under them from my anger. I stared past my reflexion into the night sky to see that the weather seemed to know exactly how I was feeling, not a star in sight, with the odd roar of thunder and flash of lightning. I unconsciously put my hand and forehead against the cool window in exasperation at how difficult my Dad was being. Mom wasn't this difficult, she was happy with my marks, and was proud of what I had achieved, why couldn't Dad just be like that? I looked up to stare at the darkness when I saw an extremely bright flash of lighting that looked like it was really close. I guess the storm was just going over head, for another part of England to cope with. The lightning looked like it was right above our street now. The rumble of thunder that came a millisecond after the burst of light confirmed my suspicion. I looked down again, trying to think of a way to please my Dad for once, when all of a sudden there was a crash of thunder, a flash of lightning, and an electric pulse running through my body. I got thrown back by the force of it all and collided with my chest of draws on the other side of my room. My head bashed into the corner of the draws and just before everything went black there was a bright blue light and a funny pulling in my stomach, then nothing.<p>

* * *

><p>I sat on my window sill staring at the depressing weather before me, thankful that it wasn't a beautiful night like the last, or I would of felt that whoever is up there was making fun of me and trying to rub my bad day in even more. I'm used to bad days, they come quite often in my life, but none of those days compare to when the girl you love breaks your heart in two and flushes it down the toilet. I'd been with her for 2 years and she just threw it all back in my face. I stared at my reflection in my window, trying to figure out what was wrong with me. I mean I was an alright guy, I'd say I've got a good sense of humour, well she always laughed at my jokes, I was nice to her, always giving her compliments, her friends seemed to like me, I remembered her birthday, our anniversary and I wasn't bad looking, most girls considered my black spiky hair and green eyes gorgeous. I just don't know what I did wrong. I leant against the window in defeat, not thinking of any outstanding reason for her to break up with me. The lightning was mesmerising as it made its way across the sky, getting closer and closer, making it harder and harder to look away. It now looked as if it was right in front of me, almost in touching distance. I put my hand to the glass, as if trying to get closer. As the lightning looked as if it were about to pass over the house, there was a sudden shock pulsing through my body, and I was thrown backwards, into the open door of my wardrobe. My head thumped into the corner and just before the blackness took other there was intense blue light and a pulling in my stomach.<p>

* * *

><p>My letter had just come. I don't know why I wasn't ecstatic, I was supposed to be. This is what I wanted, to fight for my country and make it proud. Now I finally had my chance, I'd gotten my letter telling me when I would be leaving, but why did I have this huge feeling of dread imbedded in me. I was sitting in my room by my window, just staring at my letter, trying to make sense of everything, why I felt like this, what it all meant. I looked up into the sky and saw the oncoming storm. It was closer than the last time I looked up, a lot closer. How could a storm move that fast? I focused back on my letter, but after a few seconds I just tossed it onto the floor and turned back to the downpour outside. Again the lightening seemed plenty closer than it had a few seconds before. I tried to focus on something other than the lights flashing in the night sky, so I looked at my reflexion in the window, trying to see myself in a uniform. I had a short buzz cut hair do, so that was already done for them, and I had hazel eyes that normally would be dancing with amusement, but now just looked dead. I really tried to imagine the uniform, but I just couldn't, maybe I was destined for something else? But what? Again the bolts tangoing in the distance caught my eye, but this time the distance was a lot closer than it was before. I curiously put my hand upon the window, simultaneously leaning my forehead beside it. With every second I looked at the lightening, dancing in the sky it appeared to get closer and closer to my house. I had to strain my neck to see it, as it was now almost above me. My eyes grew wide as a bolt of lightning came straight towards me. As the flow of electricity hit the window, I was propelled across my room. I landed on my bed, but my head was thrown back by the momentum and hit my head board. Next thing I know there is an intense blue light, a wrench in my stomach, and then everything went black.<p>

* * *

><p>I just couldn't believe it. The whole team was relying on me to make that tackle and I'd missed it. I'd lost us the game. If I had of just made that tackle then they wouldn't have scored that try, and we would have won. I know all the coaches said that there wasn't just me, and that the rest of the team could have tried to have made that tackle further away from the try line. But I was the fall back, I was the last line of defence, I was the one that everyone depended on when they missed, and I had failed. Even though they didn't say it, I knew the rest of the team blamed me for the loss, we weren't playing our best this season and that win would have done wonders to our confidence, but I let everyone down, again. I don't even know why I tried any more, I was always missing tackles, not passing when I was supposed to, missing vital opportunities, causing us to not get tries. I should just quit rugby and do the team a favour. Maybe if I joined another team, ours would win for once. But I couldn't leave the guys; they were my team, my brother, my family. Plus my sister would kill me if she had to leave the other sisters who were her friends and I don't think I could handle that. I tried to do what they did in those depressing parts of movies, lean up against my window, staring into the night's sky and the winking stars. But it was a lot harder to do as there were no stars in sight and bright flashes of lightning every now and then. They cut through the image of a boy with spiky blonde hair and dark brown eyes, my reflexion. I didn't focus on that though; I was distracted by the storm going on in the background. In a weird way it was hypnotising, I just couldn't bring myself to look away for electricity waltzing across the heavens. I didn't realize how long I had been staring at the tempest, because next time I really focused on what I was looking at the storm was almost right above our house. I was shocked at what I was seeing, so shocked I didn't even notice the flow of electricity coming directly towards me. As it hit the window I was thrust backwards, smashing into the mirror on the other side of my room. There was a radiant blue light, a tugging at my stomach and then nothing.<p>

* * *

><p>They didn't believe in me. My own parents didn't believe in me and it hurt. All I wanted to do was make music, not singing, no I could never do that, but playing my guitar or any other instrument I could lay my hands on. That's all I dreamed of doing, and my parents just pushed it aside like it was nothing. I understand that it is going to be hard, that's why I carried on in school and am getting my A levels, just in case everything falls through. But that doesn't mean I still can't try and follow my dream, they just don't seem to realise how much this means to me. Every time things got rough I would just grab my guitar and play my doubts away, it's what made me feel better. And my parents were trying to take that away from me. I wasn't going to let it happen. I sat on my window sill with my guitar in hand, strumming away while looking at my reflexion in the pane. My floppy brown hair and my light green eyes gave me the look of a musician, and with my reliable instrument in hand I really looked the part. I could really see myself playing my music to millions. In the background of my reflexion I could see the storm dancing across the heavens in sync with the beat I was playing on my guitar. Even the sky knew I was meant to play. I looked down at my guitar and focused on what I was playing. I don't know how long I sat there strumming away but the next time I looked up the storm was almost over head. I leant against the glass to get a better look, putting my hand up as well to steady myself. In the time it took for me to blink, a bolt of lightning came streaming towards me at, well lightning speed, and threw me across the room. I landed by my desk knocking my head against the corner of it. I tried to open my eyes but all I could see was an intense blue light, and a weird tugging sensation in my stomach and then it all went black.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN. Okaii I hope you guys like the first chapter (: but I need your guys help. I am unsure of what time zone to set this in. I know it will either be when the Golden Trio are at Hogwarts or the Next Gen, but I am unsure of what years to have them in. So underneath I am going to put the characters names and age they will be in the HP universe and whos year they would be in. You can vote in either a review or on the poll I will try and set up on my profile. Feel free to suggest any other times you like that aren't on the voting thing, and if i really like it enough I'll just forget the vote and go with that =L. Anyway I am rambling and probably boring you so here is the vote and character info (:.**

**First Paragraph - Grace, 11 years old**

**Second Paragraph - Callum, 11 years old**

**Third Paragraph - Daniel, 11 years old**

**Fourth Paragraph - Reece, 12 years old**

**Fifth Paragraph - Joe, 9 years old**

**Sixth Paragraph - Tom, 13 years old**

**The years mentioned will be what year Grace, Callum and Daniel are in. You should be able to work out what years the others will be in in each one from that info. -**

**- Ginny, Luna and Colins year.  
><strong>

**- Golden Trios year.**

**- Fred and Georges year.**

- **Albus, Rose and Scorpius' year.**

**- James Sirius' year.**

**Thats it. Vote for which you think they should be in or suggest any others. Also I know the name sucks so if you have any suggestions then please suggest away (:  
><strong>

**Thank you and sorry for the really long authors note (:**


End file.
